


this is how i made me

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Bloodlust, M/M, Short, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He's glad they met Gordon. If Sam doesn't like him, that's his loss. Gordon'sgreat.





	this is how i made me

**Author's Note:**

> title from semi precious weapons' [Magnetic Baby](https://genius.com/Semi-precious-weapons-magnetic-baby-lyrics)
> 
> i love........ Dean Winchester

Him and Gordon stumble out of the bar together like old pals, hanging all over each other to keep upright and still laughing about a joke one of them told an hour ago.

Dean feels a little better for the first time since their dad died. It's mostly the alcohol, because Sam hasn't let him drink enough to get the kind of _numb_ he wants to be, but Gordon did. Gordon knows what it's like, he knows how bad it hurts and he knows how good it is and how _simple_ it is to let the loss fuel him. Sam might not like him thinking that way, but Gordon understands.

They're in the same side alley of the bar they were when Sam and Dean first met him, and this time, when Dean pins him to the wall, it's not to threaten him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/) (and check my [taking prompts](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/tagged/taking%20prompts) tag! if you send me one i might write it!)


End file.
